Pour la bonne cause
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, humour, fic anti stress. Duo entre dans le bureau de Quatre avec des croissants... et une question. Pour ma Lunanamoi !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, humour.  
**

**Rating : T**

**Micis** **? Particulièrement à Fredka qui n'a pas laissé son email. Donc j'ai bien lu tes petits mots et te remercie personnellement ! Et grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont fait un coucou sur mes autres fics.  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour ma lunanamoi, ce n'est pas ta fic bday comme tu le sais :p (tu as déjà eu un extrait de la sérieuse) Mais c'est pour te remercier d'être toi, la semaine fut rude. ¤Très gros câlins¤  
**

J'écris à dose homéopathique en ce moment (même si ça semble être revenu, je me connais, donc, aucune certitude). Pourvu que ça dure !

* * *

**Pour la bonne cause**

-

**Bureau de Quatre Rabarba Winner, Preventers, 18 avril AC 201, 10h00**

-

Duo entra dans le bureau de Preventers de Quatre sans frapper, comme à son habitude.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, un croissant dans la bouche, un autre dans la main, qu'il proposa à Quatre, lequel le remercia d'un sourire.

Quatre attrapa le croissant et le dévora alors que Duo refermait la porte.

Il alla directement devant le bureau et finit d'enfourner son croissant avant de demander, de but en blanc.

-

- Alors, Quat ? Comment ça s'est passé avec Tro ?

- Comment ça comment ça s'est passé ? Il ne s'est rien passé, Duo.

-

Quatre ne rougit pas sous le regard inquisiteur.

Il finit son propre croissant tranquillement avant de s'essuyer les mains avec la serviette en papier dans laquelle était enveloppée la viennoiserie.

-

- Je suis passé à ton bureau de Winner Inc te ramener un dossier hier soir. Tu sais le dossier urgent qu'il te fallait pour tout de suite maintenant tout de suite.

- Euh oui…

- Et je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

- On ne s'embrassait pas !

-

Duo haussa un sourcil.

-

- Oui tu as raison. Trowa était allongé sur toi et était en train de te euh faire un bouche-à-bouche sur le canap en cuir. On devrait avoir des bureaux de PDG chez les Preventers. Ah c'est vrai, on est des esclaves payés au lance-pierre qui connaissent des pdg qui ont des super bureaux.

-

Quatre balaya la boutade du revers de la main.

-

- On est tous logés à la même enseigne chez les Preventers et tu le sais.

- Mouais. Et ce bouche-à-bouche ?

-

Duo lui lança une œillade coquine.

Quatre piqua un fard.

-

- Ce n'était pas un bouche-à-bouche : Trowa m'apprenait à embrasser comme un séducteur, pour une mission.

- … A ton âge…

- A mon âge rien du tout !

- …

-

Duo écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

Quatre ne baissa pas les siens.

-

- … J'ai très peu embrassé et contrairement à certains, je ne fais pas semblant d'être expérimenté. J'ai passé l'âge du paraître, donc je veux être !

- Euh… je perds la logique du truc, Quatre. Déjà que tout à l'heure tu disais que vous vous embrassiez pas... et là c'est une mission...

-

Quatre prit un air docte.

-

- Duo. Je suis censé séduire notre cible qui a un goût prononcé pour les hommes d'expérience. Je me dois d'être crédible.

- On ne pouvait pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?

-

Quatre renifla, piqué au vif.

-

- J'avais le meilleur profil.

- Fallait un bourge coureur de jupon, quoi. Un lèvres-en-feu avec un larfeuille qui connaisse son job.

- Euh… Voilà… Je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire et Trowa a été très gentil.

-

Duo eut un sourire rêveur en se remémorant la scène qu'il avait vue la veille.

Un individu brun roux en chaussettes blanches, jeans bleu et t-shirt vert bouteille qui remontait légèrement sur ses reins, ondulait doucement contre quelque chose allongé sur le canapé.

Un quelque chose habillé qui écartait les jambes et relevait les genoux pour trouver une position plus… confortable.

Une chose qui se révélait blonde, graduellement enfoncée dans le cuir, les soupirs qu'elle essayait de garder en vain sous silence capturés par l'oreille ou la bouche de son… coach.

Le coach était facilement identifiable. Le souffle de la chose blonde aussi.

Duo secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-

- Ah ouais… ah ouais il a été… gentil. Mais dis-moi, Quatre, il n'en a pas un peu trop fait ? Ce n'était pas un baiser, ça, ça ressemblait à des préliminaires.

-

Quatre répondit, pragmatique.

-

- Non ce n'en était pas. C'était un entraînement.

- Y a le sport pour ça, Rocky.

- Mais c'est aussi un vrai sport, Duo ! Ca fait travailler tout ton corps ! Ton souffle, tes muscles… tu apprends à te maîtriser, à contrôler tes mouvements, tes pulsions et les impulsions de tes partenaires… ça demande de la concentration, des efforts pour éviter les départs arrêtés de mufles !

- Départ arrêté ?

-

Quatre expliqua.

-

- Oui les… goujats qui se laissent bassement aller dans leurs sous-vêtements quand leurs partenaires ne veulent que de tendres baisers, des flirts.

- …

- Bref embrasser c'est un sport à la fois physique et cérébral, il faut de la stratégie et de l'entraînement. Mine de rien un baiser de compétition, quand c'est bien fait, c'est trente calories de perdues de manière ma foi assez agréable. Il y a des études très sérieuses sur le sujet.

-

Il y avait des gens qui perdaient leur temps et l'argent de l'Etat pour ça ?

Duo prit un air lubrique.

-

- Y a des moyens plus utiles pour perdre des calories, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sans « départ arrêté. »

-

Quatre prit un air offusqué et rougit.

-

- Ce sport évite de faire l'amour tout en donnant envie de plus. D'attiser pour mieux revenir et atteindre ses objectifs.

- Ok. Il faut s'embrasser pour ne pas faire l'amour. 'Vaudrait pas mieux ne pas s'embrasser tout court ?

- Duo ? Il faut séduire. Tu ne peux pas séduire sans baiser.

-

Duo lui décocha un sourire en platine.

Quatre se frappa le front de la paume de la main.

-

- Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire, Duo.

- Ah non, Quatre, je ne vois pas du tout, je n'ai rien compris.

-

Quatre prit un air de prof.

-

- Duo. Ma mission est de séduire et de récolter des informations avec un minimum de classe.

- Ok.

- Pour bien séduire il faut de la conversation…

- Ouais, du baratin, quoi.

- Si tu veux, Duo. Il faut aussi qu'il y ait une attirance physique.

- Ouais !

- Et une certaine alchimie présexuelle. Et donner envie d'être revu sans se lasser et surtout, sans se compromettre.

-

Duo tapota ses lèvres de son index.

-

- Si je te suis, Quatre, le but est de donner un aperçu de tes capacités au pieu pour donner envie de plus sans rien faire. Une allumeuse, quoi.

- Voilà ! Enfin non mais t'y viens !

- Seulement avec des baisers ? Wow.

-

Quatre admit, magnanime.

Il avait apparemment loupé le jeu de mots.

-

- Bon d'accord il faut beaucoup s'embrasser et trouver le bon équilibre pour que la frustration soit excitante et non rébarbative, que je ne sois pas taxé de euh « pouffe ». C'est plus péjoratif qu'allumeuse.

-

Duo ne voyait pas la différence.

-

- Tu comprends ?

- Non. Parce que coucher en mission on l'a tous fait et on a fait avec mais bon, pourquoi pas.

- Ca ne s'applique pas ici, Duo.

- Euh pourquoi ?

-

Quatre répondit sèchement.

-

- Parce que coucher le premier soir ça fait mauvais genre !

- Fais gaffe, un séducteur qui couche pas ça fait mauvais genre aussi, Quatre.

- Si je dois passer pour un homme d'expérience auprès de notre cible, je dois rester un gentleman inaccessible et suffisamment concentré pour récupérer des éléments d'enquête ! Pense, Duo ! Avec ton cerveau !

-

Duo décocha un petit sourire.

Mais Duo pensait… beaucoup plus qu'on ne le pensait.

-

- Je pense donc je ne suis pas. Depuis quand embrasser beaucoup évite de faire l'amour ?

- La maxime dit que qui trop embrasse, mal étreint. Pour éviter une étreinte désastreuse on embrasse donc beaucoup. Douce frustration, excellente mission. Logique.

-

Duo ne savait pas qui était Maxime mais en tout cas il devait voir un psy.

Il tenta une autre approche, essayant de ne pas trop montrer son scepticisme.

-

- Et… tu crois que pour embrasser quelqu'un il faut avoir les mains très baladeuses ?

-

Duo redessina les courbes ma foi sexy de Quatre dans les airs.

Quatre se redressa, indigné.

-

- Les mains de Trowa sont restées au-dessus des vêtements ! Ou sur mon cou. A aucun moment il n'a été incorrect.

- Et ses mouvements de hanche, c'était un baiser aussi, Quatre ?

- Il essayait de trouver une position confortable.

-

Le regard de Quatre ne vacillait pas.

-

- Et ses « danse, Quatre, danse pour moi » quand tu allais à sa rencontre ?

- Tu as mal entendu.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil.

-

- Et pourquoi tu as bougé à ce moment-là ?

- C'est une coïncidence ! Je repositionnais mes jambes pour ne pas tomber du canapé !!

-

Le regard de Quatre était convaincu.

Celui de Duo, on ne peut plus sceptique.

-

- Avec 85 kilos de muscles sur ton ventre et le canapé le plus grand du monde ?

- On n'est jamais trop prudent. C'est mieux d'être avec 85 kilos sur soi et sur un canapé que par terre.

-

Duo revivait la scène par procuration, s'imaginant à la place de Quatre.

-

- Ah ouais…Et tes mains qui griffonnaient un peu ses reins nus ? Tes doigts accrochés aux passants du jean ? Trowa qui bougeait un peu plus vite et plus profondément ? Et le clac-clac des boutons pressions que l'on ouvrait ?

-

Quatre rougit violemment.

-

- J'essayais d'avoir une prise ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Et Trowa a eu un réflexe, il a failli tomber !

-

Duo plissa des paupières.

-

- Quatre ?

- Oui, Duo ?

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?

-

Quatre inspira un grand coup.

-

- Le coup de l'innocence et de la mission ça ne prend pas, hein ?

- Ouais. Et le coucher le premier soir ça fait mauvais genre mais allumer c'est bien ça ne va pas vraiment avec l'innocence ou la logique de Maxime.

-

Duo aurait juré avoir entendu un tout petit « nardin' »

Il poursuivit.

-

- Demande-moi de garder le secret parce que la direction ne veut pas de promiscuité ça ira plus vite.

-

Quatre prit un air résigné.

-

- Duo, tu ne sais pas garder un secret.

- Je sais garder un secret.

-

Duo fronça les sourcils.

Quatre prit un air contrit.

-

- Non, Duo. Je t'adore mais tu es trop bavard.

- Et je faisais comment en mission, hein ?

-

Pour la seconde fois Quatre balaya un argument de la main.

-

- C'étaient des secrets d'importance. Là ça ne l'est pas pour toi donc ta bouche va démarrer trop vite comme d'habitude…

-

Duo fut offusqué.

-

- Tu te fous de moi ? Je le dirais à personne !

-

Quatre prit un air compréhensif.

-

- Je te crois, Duo.

- Non tu me crois pas.

- Mais si…

-

Il était évident que le diplomate mentait.

-

- Mais non tu me crois pas !

-

Un soupir.

-

- Ok, Duo… tu avoueras que d'être venu me confronter sur ce que tu as vu ne peut que me conforter dans mon idée.

- Mais non !

- Si tu étais discret tu ne m'aurais jamais fait comprendre que tu savais. Mais c'est ainsi que tu es, naturel, charmant, un peu enfant. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'adore.

-

Duo répondit, le front buté.

-

- Je te dis que je ne dirais rien !

- Oui, si tu veux.

-

Le ton de Quatre disait : « je ne t'en veux pas de ce que tu vas faire »

Duo tapa du poing sur la table.

-

- C'est mon honneur qui est en jeu ! Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes ensembles ! Rien du tout ! Ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi !

-

Duo prit un air décidé et partit.

Quatre prit un petit air coquin. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu.

Duo ne dirait rien, parole d'honneur.

-

Duo entra dans son bureau déprimant au possible au look d'une salle des archives tellement il y avait des dossiers suspendus d'affaires classées ou non.

A peine y mit-il les pieds, dégoûté, qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte avec des lèvres très agréables contre les siennes et une langue joueuse, possessive et douée.

Et des mains qui pétrissaient doucement ses reins à travers sa chemise.

Sans toucher la peau.

Il rit doucement, rompant le baiser par la même occasion, caressant distraitement les petits cheveux sur la nuque.

Les lèvres lâchées se posèrent dans le creux du cou, la pointe de la langue glissant distraitement sur la clavicule.

-

- Heero.

- Hm ?

- Tu devineras jamais ce que Quatre et Trowa font quand ils sont dans la même pièce…

- ?

- Ils niquent. Mais c'est une mission, tu sais.

-

Heero s'appliqua à faire un suçon à Duo avant de répondre.

-

- Ben voyons. Comme nous.

- C'était quoi, déjà ?

-

Heero prit une voix suspicieusement innocente et autoritaire. Et sexy.

Graouh.

-

- « Non Agent Chang ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Nous nous battions. Nous rembourserons évidemment les uniformes déchirés dans le feu de cette action répréhensible »

- « Et les gémissements c'était de la douleur, si si. Et la morsure sur l'épaule droite de l'Agent Yuy c'est de la rage ! »

- « Et ce n'est pas un suçon que l'Agent Maxwell porte à la base de son cou. C'est une marque de strangulation. »

- D'ailleurs étrangle-moi un peu plus, Agent Yuy. Côté gauche cette fois, pour être plus crédible, tu sais.

-

Heero eut une crise de fou rire dans les bras de sa « mission baston » préférée.

Quant au secret de Quatre… il était théoriquement gardé.

Duo avait dit qu'il ne dirait pas qu'ils étaient ensembles.

Pas qu'il ne dirait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, par le menu, à son homme de confiance.

Duo avait donc tenu parole… à sa manière.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi !

A bientôt,

Easter Bunny Mithy Strikes Again ¤ (Mithy Petit Lapin de Pâques Ze Return:p )¤


End file.
